memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sleep
Sleep is a state of rest when the eyes are closed (for most species) and consciousness is altered. Dreaming takes place once a lifeform reaches REM sleep. ( ; ) As of 2024, it was against the law to sleep in the streets of San Francisco. ( ) During the hostage situation in the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem in June of 2151, the Vulcan monks and the landing party from were sleeping on the floor of the meditation room only having blankets. ( ) In 2151, T'Pol was treated by Doctor Phlox with a simple analgesic which should clear her tension headache and stop her problems finding sleep as she was sleepless for two days. ( ) Jonathan Archer was disturbed in his sleep by an incoming transmission of Vice admiral Maxwell Forrest – at four in the morning. ( ) Denobulans required little sleep, other than their annual six-day hibernation cycle. ( ) During Hoshi Sato's delusion while out of phase in the pattern buffer, she overslept and showed up late for work but could not do her job properly, so Jonathan Archer suggested she go back to sleep. Later, Doctor Phlox suggested she get a good night's sleep. ( ) Unable to reach REM sleep within Tyken's Rift, the crew of the went insane and seemingly murdered each other. ( ) When he was briefly stripped of his powers and made a normal, mortal Human, Q found sleep to be one of the most disturbing processes of the Human condition. ( ) Because he was an android, Data did not require sleep, a fact that disturbed Picard when he was trying to fall asleep on a Klingon vessel headed for the Romulan Star Empire on a secret mission in 2368. ( ) In 2371, Bajoran First Minister Kalem Apren died in his sleep due to heart failure. ( ) In 2373, after the consciousness of Tieran possessed the body of Kes, he did not want to sleep, as sleep allowed Kes's consciousness easy access to try to break his control. Adin pointed out that he could not stay awake forever and, indeed, Tieran was unable to resist sleep soon after this conversation. He fell into such a deep sleep that Adin used a stimulant to bring him out of it, enraging Tieran so much that he killed him after he suggested that he did not have good control of Kes's body. ( ) In 2374, The Doctor, performing osteopathic pressure therapy on Captain Kathryn Janeway, asked if she'd been getting enough sleep, to which she replied, "More or less. Mostly less." He complained that she worked "absurdly long hours under constant stress, eating on the run, without sufficient exercise or rest." ( ) In 2376, an exhausted and sleep-deprived Tuvok fell asleep on the bridge of the Voyager, revealing that Vulcans, like Humans, snore. Not withstanding this, it was possible for Vulcans to go without sleep for more than two weeks, though there was eventually a point of diminishing returns. ( ) Seven of Nine didn't sleep and regenerated instead. In 2378, she made a holoprogram, Seven of Nine Alpha-3, in which her Borg implants were removed and she had her own quarters to sleep in. ( ) Species 8472 did not sleep. ( ) Neither did Jem'Hadar. ( ) only required seventeen minutes of sleep per rotation. ( ) Sleep technologies * Alpha-wave inducer * Bed * Delta-wave inducer * Mattress * Neurogenic field * Sedative * Sleeping bag * Sleeping mat * Somnetic inducer * Sound machine Sleepwear * Night cap * Nightgown * Pajamas * Sleep mask * Slippers See also * Dream Aliens * Hibernation * Insomnia * Nap * Sleep disorder * Sleepwalking * Yawn External link * de:Schlaf Category:Physiology